Are you next? :o)
by TerminalCaprichoso
Summary: Gamzee perdio la cabeza. Are you next?


Karkat corría sin parar por aquel pasillo obscuro, algo lo perseguía, algo peligroso y loco… No… No es "algo"… Más bien… "alguien", si, alguien.

Ese alguien, no se detendría por nada, ni siquiera porque él es su amigo, no, no lo haría.

Karkat, en el más desesperado intento de escapar de aquel ser que tanto odiaba, no, no odiaba… más bien, le agradaba en sí, pero le disgustaba las cosas que hacía, sí, eso, abrió una puerta de lo que parecía un closet, entro y se quedó allí, inmóvil

/honk honk honk/

El payaso que parecía muerto por dentro, caminaba como zombie, arrastrando los pies, con la mirada perdida, lleno de sangre de colores. Este mismo, saboreo la sangre café de sus labios, si, que bien se sentía en ese instante, no había nada mejor que eso.

**-Mejor amigo~-**

El payaso trataba de no dejar caer tanta saliva como podía, aun sin dejar de sonreír, pintaba el suelo y las paredes de colores, oh, que bellos eran esos colores /honk/ tan resplandecientes, pintaba, pintaba sus jodidos milagros con sus propias manos, porque al fin entendía quien era el en verdad, lo sabía, y le agradaba.

Karkat al escuchar las palabras de aquel ser demente, se hizo bolita, se encogió tanto que sintió como el closet se hacía inmenso para tan gran ser como el.

/honk honk honk/

Una vez más escucho aquella corneta, se estaba acercando, su fin casi llegaba a él. Empezó a maldecir, y decir mil y una mentiras a si mismo: "Todo estará bien… él no te encontrara, y podrás escapar. Eso es solo salsa de grub. No es real… no es real…"

Gamzee al escuchar pequeños murmullos en el closet, camino hacia él, sin prisa, tranquilo. Con toda la calma del mundo. Se acercaba cada vez más mientras tarareaba una canción: "welcome to the… dark… carnival…"

Escuchando la canción tarareada por el estúpido payaso, Karkat, quería salir corriendo de allí, y eso hizo, salió del closet y corrió, corrió como el pequeño bastardo que es, como el gran cobarde que lleva dentro.

Gamzee, a Gam, no le importo, y siguió caminando moribundamente, tarareando aun: "something here will make you smile… mejor amigo~ podrás correr y esconderte… pero recuerda… que serás asesinado por los putos mesías que nunca escuchaste…" /honk honk honk/

Karkat siguió corriendo, pero, todas las cosas tienen un final, tienen un putísimo final, hermanos, y este, era en final del pasillo al llegar a un cuarto lleno de cuerpos desmembrados, cabezas cortadas, pero… cabezas? Espera, CABEZAS?! Nepeta, Equius, Eridan, Tavros?! El también?! Quien haría algo as-

/honk honk honk/

Oh mierda, el pequeño sangrebaja debería esconderse, y lo hizo, se escondió entre una pila de cubetas… cosa que se le hizo asquerosamente estúpido.

Si, Gamzee estaba 100% seguro de que Karkat era el último troll que faltaba. El ultimo asqueroso sangrebaja. Oh, como odiaba a esa estúpida plaga.

Karkat temblaba, y no estaba seguro de si saldría de esta. Pero espera… Él era el líder! Como alguien como Gamzee podría hacerle tal cosa? El debería salir y- Oh no, Oh no, no, no!

Gamzee encontró al troll.

"Gamzee… Ga-gamzee, espera! No me hagas daño!"

El payaso quería asesinar a ese pequeño troll con toda su alma. Pero le encantaba su carita de desesperación, por lo que no pudo resistir darle un beso en los labios a ese maldito bastardo.

Karkat solo quedo sorprendido por la escena, tenía teorías de que su amigo era gay, pero no lo creyó hasta ese día. Pero de alguna forma… le gusto, así que correspondió al beso.

"Si me disculpas…"

Dijo el payaso antes de atravesar al troll con una de sus porras por el centro de su signo, si, ese signo que tanto odiaba.

Karkat solo dejo reposar el cuerpo contra el de Gamzee, cumpliendo así, su destino.

A Gam le gusto demasiado ese beso, y dijo…

"Te gustaría repetir?"

Así que empezó un acto de necrofilia. Ah, pero que bien se sentía su tentáculo dentro de la boca del troll. Su boca aún estaba húmeda, y eso le encanto.

Empezó a desmembrar a "su líder" y dibujar en la pared con su sangre.

"Are you next? :o)"


End file.
